Bullied
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: Haruhi is a strong woman and always has been. These bullies are really just nuisances. If she ignores them they will go away. Right? That's what she thought anyway. It may be too late by the time she realizes the flaw in her plan.
1. It Begins

**Chapter 1**

 **No Big Deal**

* * *

The moment Haruhi saw her belongings floating in one of the school's fountains; she knew it was only beginning. It had occurred to her when she had applied for the scholarship to Ouran that being bullied was always a possibility. The school had so few accounts to bullying that it was almost suspicious, but being the only commoner in this world, it was bound to happen. Quite honestly, she was surprised that it had taken this long for them to start.

Of course Tamaki's interference in the situation only made it worse. She knew that he had only held good intentions when he banished that princess from the clubroom. However, it made many other girls, and several boys, quite upset. With Haruhi of course. No one ever seemed to truly stay mad at Tamaki for too long.

It was a week after Princess Ayanokoji's banishment that Haruhi began receiving the hate filled letters. They were all similar and hardly creative in their threats. Somehow they managed to appear in her books, her bag, and sometimes she would find them in her locker. For the most part, she had no issue ignoring them. No need to worry over petty words of jealousy and hatred. The only threat that actually had a slight impact on her was the letters that suggested they could have her scholarship revoked.

This concern however was laid to rest when Kyoya revealed that Ouran Academy's Chairman was in fact Yuzuru Suoh, Tamaki's father. As much as she loathed depending on anyone, she felt a slight sense of security in the unlikeliness of Chairman Suoh expelling her. If only to keep his son from pestering him too much over the issue.

As bullying goes, it was worse some days, and others were just fine. Unfortunately today was one of those not as good days. Someone had slipped a razor in one of her textbooks. Which really would not have been so terrible if she hadn't dropped the dumb thing. In her haste of reaching out to catch it, she didn't notice till it was too late the razor sliding out. She ended up catching the razor, rather than the book, and slicing her palm fairly deeply.

Despite all of this the part that annoyed her most was the fact that the Hitachiin twins were with her and had witnessed the whole thing. Their voices instantly began buzzing about her. Kaoru found the classroom's first aid kit and began to do his best to clean and wrap her bloodied hand. While Hikaru took to glaring and demanding the perpetrator step forward and admit to their act. Which made her want to roll her eyes.

 _Like anyone would admit to bullying in front of these two…_

"We need to get you to the infirmary." Kaoru frowned at the blood seeping through the gauze.

"Its not that bad. If I keep it wrapped it will heal just fine." She quickly disagreed.

"Possibly, but it may get infected-"

"Or scar. If you don't get it looked at." Hikaru finished.

Haruhi shook her head vehemently. Ouran had the best doctors available, but she wasn't completely sure her scholarship covered medical expenses. If it ended up costing her, it would be a huge chunk of money that she just did not have. Not that the twins would understand that. Or worse, they would try to cover the expenses for her.

They frowned at her, before sighing in unison. "Fine. But Boss isn't going to be happy."

She cringed, already picturing his overdramatic reaction to her _very minor_ injury. "There is no need to tell him anything. This in no way has anything to do with him." She tried to shrug it off.

"If you drop a tray and break a tea set because your hand hurts he'll notice." Kaoru pointed out.

"And Kyoya is likely to add the price of the set to your already large debt." Hikaru chimed in.

They had a point.

"I'll talk to Kyoya myself then. Maybe we can figure something out." If anyone knew how to avoid extra costs, it was Kyoya Otori.

* * *

They arrived early enough that the twins immediately got dragged into helping pick out the costumes for next week while Haruhi pulled Kyoya aside to explain to him the situation.

"Hmm… that is unfortunate. Normally I would say you could just entertain our guests conversationally, considering that's all you generally do anyway. However, if a certain King catches wind of this he will forgo all his own duties in one of his fits."

Haruhi nodded. She had come to the same conclusion.

"I believe it would be more beneficial if you went home now and studied for that upcoming exam." His spectacled eyes never left his clipboard.

"Thank you." Haruhi picked her bag up off the floor. "Also, if I were you, I would keep an eye on the twins. They were there when it happened and they sometimes get those ridiculous notions."

Kyoya nodded in agreement before giving a half wave as he headed to check on the food selection that Honey was heaping on to the tables.

* * *

Explaining the incident to her father went better than she could have hoped.

"Kids can be so cruel." He wept pulling her into a gut-crushing hug. "But it is to be expected when you are the only one of your kind. You are a beautiful dolphin swimming in a sea of piranhas! Eventually you are going to get bit. If you want to transfer to another school I will support you five million percent!"

Once she had untangled herself Haruhi just smiled at her extravagant father. "I'll be fine Dad. It's not like they are trying to kill me, its just little pranks that are more annoying then anything else. Since this happened, now I can't work in the clubroom today."

 _A day working off my debt lost… what a waste…_

Her father sighed tying his long hair back into a messy bun. "Your priorities never cease to amaze me."

"I do have homework and studying to do… I'll have dinner ready before you leave alright?"

"No!" Ranka blurted. "I will go get us take out!"

"Dad-"

"No arguing! I got a really hefty sum of tips last night and it was well within our budget for the month."

She gave him a disbelieving look, but could tell this was one of those battles that it was better to let him win. "If you're sure…"

"Absolutely!"

Haruhi smiled. "Alright. Thanks dad."

And it was because of that smile that Ranka knew she was really ok.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	2. If Only

**Chapter 2**

 **If Only**

* * *

The 'annoying pranks' did not cease. However, the students who were behind them did become better at hiding the assaults from the twins. Though they did notice when some days Haruhi suddenly started 'forgetting her lunch'. And even though she was certainly never graceful, the girl fell a lot, but she seemed to be 'falling into puddles on the way to school' more now.

There was no way she could tell them that in fact her lunch was being stolen, or sometimes someone would just fill her bento box with mud. Or that when she went to her locker occasionally a stink bomb had been placed. Though sometimes they were a little more creative and when she entered the girls' bathroom a pail of dirty kitchen sink water fell on her.

All sorts of bugs and snakes had also been placed in her belongings, but considering these did not frighten her in the least they stopped appearing. She suspected that it was too much of a hassle for people to catch them and plant them when they were getting absolutely no reaction from her.

While she generally had little reactions to any of these offenses, she had developed a habit of cautiousness like checking her textbooks since she had found razors there multiple times now. And once even found thumbtacks lined up on her seat.

But none of this affected her studies, or even her popularity in the Host Club. As long as she wasn't falling behind in her classes, and she was still slowly, yet steadily, paying back her debt, she really didn't see the need to address the issue of the bullies.

It would be nice if she didn't have to be so cautious all the time, but she had learned that she needed to roll with things in life. You rarely got dealt the 'life is easy' card. So she had to keep going.

It sort of amazed her, but somehow she had managed to keep the incident with the razor in her book from Tamaki. And even better, from Mori and Honey. Tamaki was obnoxious with his theatrics, but Mori and Honey… they could be terrifying. She had seen both of the third years in action, and it was not something she ever wanted to be responsible for setting off.

It was on one of her rare good days that they ran late at the Host Club. During the day she had only had to handle catching a harmless garden snake in her bag and releasing him without anyone seeing. It was no problem. They had normal club activities and then Kyoya called for a 'quick' meeting afterward to discuss next month's plans.

Tamaki as usual came up with most of the themes. The Twins excitedly described the specific costumes for each idea he presented. Honey told them what foods would go with each theme. Unsurprisingly each one had cake in it. Mori occasionally agreed if asked a question. And Haruhi sat squished between the Hitachiins contributing nothing as usual, but agreeing that she would of course be there in time to help prepare beforehand.

By the time they finished it was dark outside. Each of the boys had their poor drivers still waiting for them in the student pickup area. After assuring the Twins and Tamaki that she didn't need a ride home she said goodbye and hurried off in the direction of her home.

The one time they had showed up had caused such a commotion in her neighborhood she would do anything to avoid it again. While the landlady had been convinced that they were _not_ yakuza, some of the other neighbors were not so easily persuaded. Fearing that she and her father were in some sort of trouble they had been avoided for weeks. Which in honesty, she was just fine with. But her father said it was unacceptable to be a pariah in their own neighborhood, so they had made cookies and went from door to door to make up for their disturbance of the Ouran students.

"Out late Fujioka?"

Turning around Haruhi saw a couple of boys from the Kendo Club. She had seen these guys fawning over some of the girls in the Host Club, and looking thoroughly rejected as the girls ignored them in favor of the extravagant hosts.

Using her go-to she decided to just ignore them and keep going.

 _They have their shinai with them? That could only mean trouble… unless they were just held up late at the Kendo Club just like I was with the Host Club…_

"Hey! We're talking to you commoner!"

One of them reached and shoved her against the nearest building. She felt a pang in her shoulder but ignored it considering she expected a lot worse was coming.

"You have a lot of nerve stealing all the girls for yourself. You're just a filthy plebe. You have no right to even be near our school, much less _hosting_ in it."

"And you are the ones who are going to set me straight?" She glared at the small group.

There were only three of them. But she was no fighter. The possibility of outrunning them was there, but they were athletes, and she was practically the slowest runner in existence. So that was out.

She very likely could outsmart them… but what could she use?

"Are you deaf?!"

One of the shinai came slamming across her face, dropping her to the pavement. The sudden pain with the cold air caused her eyes to water. There was a kick to the ribs that forced a cry out of her.

"What? Are you crying already?"

"I guess being host means you can't handle any actual work?"

"No pain tolerance?"

The beatings with the bamboo swords slowly turned into one throbbing pain. She could still feel every slam against her body. At one point she was pretty sure she coughed up something. Whether it was blood or her lunch she wasn't sure.

It was so dark.

How could they see?

Had the street lamps gotten dimmer?

Was she just losing consciousness?

Or… was she going to die here? On this side street? Like the trash they thought she was?

If only she hadn't been so stubborn. It was easy to say that it wasn't a big deal. To pretend it wasn't really that bad. To not tell anyone.

If only she hadn't been so stubborn and took up the offers to get a ride home.

Or when Hikaru and Kaoru asked if she _really_ was ok.

If only…

* * *

The stink of garbage is what she woke up to. The feeling of some unknown substance seeping through her clothes and drying on her skin. And pain.

So much pain.

Everything hurt so much.

When she tried to move she discovered that she couldn't. She was too weak. And quite possibly her arm was broken. Probably other bones were too. Looking around she realized she had been left in a dumpster.

How cliché was that?

At least she wasn't dead. This was too painful to be death.

The buildings were so tall that she was in a permanent shadow, but looking further down toward the street she saw that the sun was setting. Had she been here all day? Gross.

Using her stronger arm she tried to search for the cellphone that the twins had given her. But it seemed to be missing from her pocket. And her bag was nowhere to be found.

 _Great… now I'm going to have to buy new textbooks and a bag…_

Her voice was too raspy as she tried to call for help. Even to her she sounded like a croaking frog.

She had survived their attacks, but was she just going to end up dying here anyway?

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	3. Finding Her

**Chapter 3**

 **Finding Her**

* * *

"Has anyone heard from Haru-chan?" Honey asked hugging Usa-chan on one of the many plush chairs in Music Room 3.

"No!" The twins moaned. "Classes are so boring when Haruhi isn't here."

"Haruhi is missing?!" Tamaki shrieked. "Where is my daughter you doppelgängers?!"

"We assumed she was having a sick day." Hikaru shrugged.

"She has seemed really tired lately." Kaoru agreed.

"She did seem rather sleepy during the meeting the other night." Honey agreed.

"You mean to say that Haruhi is so sick that she missed school two days in a row and I am not at her side!? Kyoya!"

The young man pulled out his cell quickly dialing Ranka's number. It rang twice.

"Kyoya?"

"Hello Ranka, how is Haruhi feeling this evening?"

"Haruhi? Isn't she with you?"

Instantly dread shot through Kyoya. "No. She is not. Have you not seen her today?"

"No. In fact I didn't see her yesterday morning either. But I assumed that she had left early for school, and we often miss each other in the evenings."

"I see."

"Is Haruhi not at school?" Ranka's voice was quickly getting higher in concern.

"I must have missed her in the library. She often is in there."

"Oh. My little girl is a hard worker."

"That she is. Have a good evening Ranka."

"Bye Kyoya."

As he hung up he noticed that all eyes were on him. Clearing his throat he said clearly. "Ranka hasn't seen her in two days. Considering her absence from school is also unheard of, I _do not_ want to jump to any unnecessary conclusions, however it would appear that - "

"HARUHI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED?!" Tamaki leapt to his feet.

"We do not know that." Kyoya reminded him pointlessly as the blonde began spouting off nonsensical scenarios. While he was calling his men to start a search party he heard the twins joining in the despairingly loud worrying.

Mori suddenly entered the room, though no one was quite sure when he had left. As he entered he tossed a student on the floor in front of him. "Speak."

"Ow… Morinozuka-senpai… what was that for?"

"Tell them what you were telling your friends in the club today."

The kid rubbed his face where he had smacked his cheek against the floor. "About what?"

"I think you know why you're here." Honey stood over the boy, only manageable since the kid was still sitting on the floor.

Once he realized who the shorter blonde was all the color in his face vanished. "I'm sorry!" He began to cry as he quickly got on his knees bowing as deeply as he could. "It wasn't my idea!"

Mori cracked his knuckles.

"He's in the dumpster off the 27th street!"

Tamaki was suddenly in his face, hands fisted in his school uniform, dragging him up so high his feet dangled slightly off the ground as he snarled. " _Haruhi better be alive_."

"I don't know! Probably!" He sobbed. "We weren't trying to kill him!"

Tamaki tossed the whimpering snot to the side. "Kyoya."

His friend had already sent his men out to search for the aforementioned dumpster and called to have a car ready for them.

As they were rushing out the door Tamaki looked over at Mori and Honey. "Make sure he doesn't leave and find out who this _we_ is."

"Yeah."

* * *

Haruhi felt her body being moved. Was she being thrown away with the trash? Did they just assume she was dead?

"Miss Fujioka?"

She really wanted to answer, but it was too much work. She was so weak and tired… If they were intelligent they would feel for her pulse. It was still there. She was somehow still alive. Alive and in pain - still.

"Miss Fujioka, we are going to move you now. The ambulance will be here shortly. Master Otori sent us."

Otori? Oh right. Kyoya. Of course he was on top of things.

They had noticed her absence and had looked for her.

"Haruhi!"

Tamaki-senpai? Was that Hikaru and Kaoru crying? They always were a loud bunch.

"Is she alive?!"

"Master Suoh, we are sorry but we can't let you touch her. If her neck is broken it could kill her…"

"Let me through!"

"Tamaki! Enough!"

"We are her friends!" The twins' voices.

The pain had long ago gone numb. She couldn't feel anything. But there was a warm sensation in her chest at their voices. As loud and obnoxious as they could be, their voices meant they were here. Meant they cared. Meant… she wasn't trash.

* * *

The pain was lessened. There was still a throbbing ache, but the pain had definitely been reduced. Opening her eyes she was delighted to discover that the lighting in the room she was in was dim. Just one lamp was on across the room on a desk. But where was she?

Looking around she realized that she wasn't in her own home. Or even a hospital. The ornate decorating in the room led her to think that somehow she was in Ouran Academy, but quickly realized that this held more reds and gold in the coloring which was not the school's color scheme. So where was she?

"Haruhi? Are you awake?"

Turning her head she saw that her father was in a chair beside her bed. Surprisingly his long locks were pulled back into a low ponytail and he was only wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. That was completely out of character for her dad. Of course, she had probably worried him. She wasn't so oblivious to not assume her father had been very concerned.

"Dad? Where am I?" Her voice sounded like she had been gargling gravel.

"This is the Suoh's place. The second house. Or something. Tamaki lives here. Doesn't matter. How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Like I got hit by a bus."

She saw her father's anger flare up, but he quickly calmed himself. "Does anything hurt more than soreness?"

Haruhi considered his question and did a quick once over of herself. "No. There are definitely spots that ache, but nothing is excruciating."

"Thank god." Ranka rested his head on a spot on the bed near her shoulder. "I didn't get to see you till you came out of surgery, but you looked so… bad. It was bad Haruhi. I was so worried. And I love you so much. And I am such a terrible father for allowing this to happen!"

"Dad." She cut him off as he stopped to catch a breath. "You didn't _allow_ this to happen. I was going home the same way I always do everyday and I was picked on. No one could have prevented this except the people responsible."

Ranka just stared at her fondly for a long moment. His hands holding her right one tightly.

A digital clock on the desk informed her of the time.

"Dad why aren't you at work?"

"Haruhi! I took leave so I could stay by you!"

She was so glad that the first person she saw upon waking was her father. While she had lain in that alley there was nothing she wanted more than to see her dad's smiling face one more time and remind him that he was important to her.

"Clearly I'm on the mend. Dad you need to go to work or we won't make rent at the end of the month. Especially with the hospital bills that are probably going to come out of this."

"Haruhi - "

"Go Dad. I love you. I am so glad you were here. But I'll be ok. If this is Tamaki's home… I'll be safe here."

With one last long look and kiss to her forehead Ranka left.

 _So this is Tamaki-senpai's home._

She wasn't surprised in the least. It was ostentatious and elegant all at the same time. There was no way anyone else could live here. Anyone she knew anyway.

"Haruhi?"

The door opened slightly, and there stood the King himself, looking for all the world like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Yes Senpai?"

He smiled and quickly let himself in silently shutting the door behind him. Hurrying over he took the seat Ranka had just vacated and pulled it even closer to the bed before taking her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

Was she going to have to go over this with everyone she knew? Probably.

"A little sore, but much better."

"That's good." He gave a relieved smile.

"My dad said that this is your house? Thank you for letting me rest here."

"Nothing is too good for you!" He declared, but then in a softer tone continued. "This was the best way to let the Otori doctors come take care of you without taking you to the commoner hospital. Also, and your father agreed to this, we felt you were safer here then somewhere so public."

"It was just a bullying scenario." Haruhi frowned confused. "They weren't hit men or anything."

His grip on her hand tightened. "Haruhi. You almost died. The surgeon even said that it was unlikely that someone as small as you would survive such an ordeal. The facts are that you were targeted, and that as a result you nearly died. Kyoya's personal security squad has been assigned to this mansion temporarily and Mori and Honey have been staying here as well. In fact, everyone has been staying here waiting for you to wake up."

Haruhi stared at Tamaki's unnaturally colored eyes as she processed the information. Depending on the lighting his eyes seemed to change from a dark blue to a deep violet, and honestly she wasn't sure which color his eyes actually were.

"So where is everyone else then?"

"Currently, people are sleeping. It _is_ nearly three in the morning." He was looking at her with such a kind look that it was almost disturbing her.

She wasn't used to this Tamaki, a calm sympathetic person. Not that he was ever mean; he didn't have a negative cell in his being she was sure. And even though she had been aware of this side's existence, the more rambunctious side of him tended to show up more.

"Is that why you were being so secretive when you opened the door?"

He chuckled quietly. "Oh you noticed? I may be under orders to not come into your room unaccompanied."

"Did my dad make that rule?" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and Kyoya also said it."

That made more sense… Tamaki wasn't likely to listen to one person, but two people that he equally respected and feared had a better chance of keeping him in line.

Not that well though, considering he snuck in anyway.

"You are chancing a beating from my dad for being in here then you know."

"It was a risk I was willing to take." And there was the classic royalty pose.

"Ooh… Boss is going to be in big trouble." The twins seemed to appear in the doorway.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You were supposed to be sleeping!" Tamaki grumbled.

"So were you!" They snapped as they instantly crowded around Haruhi being careful not to actually touch her.

"Good to see you awake!" Hikaru kissed her forehead.

"We missed you so much!" Kaoru kissed her cheek.

Tamaki was building up one of his tantrums for the twins' behavior when all three boys noticed Haruhi's reaction to the twins' sudden closeness. Her eyes were blown wider than they had ever seen and she had begun to hyperventilate.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki ripped the twins back from the bed.

She was trying to curl in on herself, but her sore broken body wasn't allowing it. This was similar to her reaction to thunder.

Was she scared of _them_ now?

"PTSD."

They turned to see Mori standing in the doorway. Honey was already by the bed, gingerly wrapping a blanket around the terrified girl's shoulders.

"It's ok Haru-chan." Honey patted her foot carefully as he sat on the end of the bed.

Slowly her breaths returned to a normal pace, after a few moments in silence she looked up as if she was surprised to see them.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki reached for her shaky hand.

"Senpai? What…?" She looked at each pair of eyes that were watching her.

"Don't worry Haru-chan." Honey gave a reassuring smile. "You're safe. And we're going to keep it that way."

Mori stepped further into the room with a nod. "Yeah."

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	4. Stir Crazy

**Chapter 4**

 **Stir Crazy**

* * *

The next few weeks Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, treated her like a scared deer. They spoke softly, and were slow to approach. Which meant Haruhi found herself wanting to spend more time with Honey and Mori. Kyoya also made frequent visits to see how she was progressing. But those times felt more like he was assessing the amount of time she was still likely to need the Otori doctors near, and also seeing if she was really going to need a psychiatrist of sorts.

So Honey and Mori were her preferred guests.

Honey always brought cake, unsurprisingly. And Mori often brought either his baby chick or raccoon for Haruhi to pet. She really wasn't an animal person. Especially after meeting Antoinette, Tamaki's _too_ friendly golden retriever. Tamaki claimed she was a therapy dog But Haruhi suspected that being licked so much that she became drenched in dog saliva was only a therapy that worked on someone like Tamaki Suoh.

After her the shock of realizing that she potentially had a form of post traumatic stress disorder Haruhi was determined to get past it. Being scared was ridiculous. It would be one thing if she found herself in such a situation _again_ , but just being around the boys from the Host Club? That was something she couldn't afford to have hinder her.

She had a debt to pay off.

Which Kyoya was _so kind_ as to remind her that she was losing time the longer she chose to be on bed rest. Of course her health _was_ foremost important so she should _please take as long as she needs_. After that discussion she assumed that meant Kyoya had already, or was considering charging her interest for everyday she didn't pay off her debt.

Perfect.

"More cake Haru-chan?" Honey offered. "We have more strawberry!"

Haruhi shook her head. "No thanks Honey-Senpai. I really am getting full."

"But you hardly finished your first piece!"

"Mitsukuni. Ladies eat less then men." Mori reminded him as he cleared away the plates from Haruhi's bed that they had turned into a table.

"But you've always ate more than just that." Honey frowned at Haruhi.

"I think its just because I'm not moving around too much. I've been stuck in this room forever. I'm not burning any energy, so I don't need to refuel. Besides," Haruhi smiled softly at the shorter blonde sitting next to her on the bed. "Wouldn't you rather eat the last few slices?"

She watched as Honey debated her words. The internal battle within him was very clear in his expressive eyes. He wanted Haruhi to eat more because he was concerned about her health, however _he really wanted to eat the cake_. But Haruhi was injured and deserved something sweet. But sick and injured people should be eating healthier food so that their bones and muscles and everything else grew healthier.

But he really _really_ wanted to eat the cake.

"Here." Mori set the last few pieces on one plate in front of Honey.

"Are you absolutely sure Haru-chan?"

"Yes Senpai. Please eat the cake." Haruhi resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she petted the sleeping chick on her lap.

"Well if you insist…"

It was like a vacuum cleaner, the cake suddenly vanished into Honey's mouth.

"We'll bring you something healthy and yummy next time. Ok?"

"Sounds good." Haruhi nodded relieved that she potentially wasn't going to be forced into eating more cake. Of course strawberry cake was Honey's version of healthy, so who knew how healthy it would actually be. Hopefully Mori would help with the food next time…

She had never been concerned about silly things like gaining too much weight before, but she had never had the opportunity to eat this much rich food either. She had lost weight when she had been injured. Between her night in the dumpster and her body using up all her energy to heal she really hadn't been too overly worried about it. But now she felt much better and she was sure that the cake was just going places it didn't need to.

"Mori-Senpai?"

He grunted in acknowledgment.

"I need to go back to school. I am already behind on my studies. If I just hang around here doing nothing for too much longer than I'll never be able to catch back up."

"You needed time to rest." He reminded her.

"I've had more than enough rest. I need to go to class again. Hikaru and Kaoru were no help bringing me homework because they just finished it for me and turned it in!"

"Haru-chan…" Honey seemed conflicted. "Takashi and I will talk to the doctors and see what they think about you being back in school. If they give the ok then we'll all go back. Alright?"

She wanted to argue and say that she knew she was fine. But this was the most that any of them had been willing to compromise so far, so she nodded in agreement. "Thank you Senpai."

"We'll back soon Haru-chan!"

Once they were gone Haruhi sighed and dragged herself out from under the heavy blankets they had all brought her. Mori and Honey had brought her a colorful comforter with rabbits on it, the twins had brought her one that had apparently been specially designed by their mother, and Tamaki had given her a hand made quilt that was so poorly put together that she could only assume he had made it himself.

Finally making it to the large window in her room she looked out at the gardens surrounding the estate. Loud barking caught her attention. Tamaki was walking Antoinette through the rose section of the vast greenery. Haruhi had been impressed, and oddly not the least bit surprised to realize that the Suoh heir took care of a dog on his own. While he was at school and taking care of club activities the household servants gladly took her in. Apparently she was a good dog. Haruhi supposed the fact that she was friendly and not attacking people made the canine better then some. But she was still glad that the dog was completely devoted to Tamaki for the time being and didn't see the need to give her a bath in saliva instead.

A dizzy spell overcame her for a moment and she had to grip the window frame. These were new as of the last few days. But nothing she couldn't handle. If she told anyone now they would never let her go back to school. And she _needed_ to stay on top of her classes to keep her scholarship.

Sitting back on her bed she checked her phone for the hundredth time. Her father texted her a million times a day to remind her that he loved her and missed her. Though during one of their evening talks he had admitted that since Haruhi hasn't been home he had been taking more shifts at work. Which was great, they could use the finances. But she hoped he wasn't tiring himself out too much. And remembered to eat properly. He tended to overwork himself when he was worried. Or in this case guilty.

It had not been mentioned by him, but Kyoya, that Ranka had not noticed Haruhi's disappearance the night she didn't come home. Which she was not offended by in the least. Generally she was already off to school or still sleeping by the time her father got home from the bar he worked at. He had been given the longer shifts recently and she would have been more surprised if he had noticed her absence.

However, being her father, he felt incredibly guilty. Which was obvious by the sheer amount of text messages and heart emojis he kept sending her.

From downstairs she could hear doors slamming and the loud voices of the Hitachiin twins.

Great. More company.

She needed out of this place soon, or she was going to go insane.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	5. Back to School

**Chapter 5**

 **Back to School**

It felt like it took months to get here, and honestly it nearly had. But Haruhi was relieved to finally be walking back in to Ouran Academy. It was odd at first when a few fellow classmates approached her asking about her vacation in the Caribbean, but the Hitachiins were soon there to answer for her. They animatedly described how Haruhi had shown amazing pictures and how she had apparently learned to snorkel. There was also a story about her fighting a great white shark, but surely nobody believed that?

She thought it may be hard to get back into the swing of things, but besides some make up work there was little difference. It was practically like she never left. Like nothing ever happened.

Nobody knew.

The boys who had assaulted her were mysteriously gone and no one really seemed to know where or why.

The biggest difference was something that she picked up on during her second week back to school. Part of her knew she should have suspected this, but a larger part had hoped that the whole ordeal would just be over.

The Host Club members were watching her. It was like having a guard.

 _I wonder if this is how Kyoya feels?_ She had seen his fairly discreet guard while they were out of the school properties. Tall men wearing suits and shades.

Her guard was not so inconspicuous as that however. The Hitachiins were almost always hanging on to her or very near her. But when they weren't there, Tamaki and Kyoya would appear to 'discuss important club matters'. Which translated to the _Tamaki Vigorously Describes New Cosplay_ speeches. And then there was Honey and Mori, who were just honest with her to begin with.

"We worry about you Haru-chan." Honey gave her those big eyes that were full of determination and honesty. "What happened before will never happen again."

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"I don't need bodyguards though." Haruhi insisted. "Its not likely to happen again. Especially since those students aren't even here anymore! By the way – what happened to them?"

Honey continued his sweet smile, and Mori's face remained expressionless.

"The truth is, there are more here who might try to harm you. You are different. And these students don't like different. It's foreign, being around a commoner, especially one that some others _do_ like, and they don't know how to handle it. Takashi and I are just making sure you are safe. At least while you're still recovering."

"I am recovered. That's why I was allowed to come back to school remember?"

Mori raised an eyebrow as Honey patted her sleeve.

They were right. She wasn't completely recovered. On top of her already existent fear of thunder, she now had developed a sort of claustrophobia yet also grew anxious when left alone for _too_ long.

And the dizzy spells were becoming more consistent. The few times the boys had caught her during one she played it off as being clumsy or unaccustomed to walking after so much bed rest. So far that seemed to be working. Though she suspected that Mori wasn't fooled. The headaches were new too. But those were much easier to hide therefore she gave them little thought other than trying to avoid particularly loud situations. Which was also impossible when someone spent so much time around a certain Suoh.

"HARUHI!"

Sighing and withholding a wince at the loud disturbance she turned to see the blonde running toward her. Instead of slowing down to speak with her however he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around a corner into an empty classroom. Holding a hand over her mouth he held a finger to his own lips in a 'keep quiet' gesture. A moment later footsteps thundered by.

"Did you see which way the boss turned?"

"No. He probably went to the Host room. He's really not that strategic."

"Good idea."

The Hitachiins voices disappeared, as they got further away.

After a moment Tamaki released her giving a bright smile. "Sorry about the suddenness there. Those doppelgängers are being stupid again. Anyway! I came to tell you that there will be no meeting this evening so we can go back home now." He offered his hand out to her though she wasn't really sure why he did that. Probably a "Kingly" thing.

"About that… I was hoping I could go home now? I'm well enough to go to school, I think I'm well enough to go home."

"Preposterous! In fact! I think your father should just move in with us! We have plenty of room, and I know Ranka will like the closet space. Its really the perfect solution."

"Senpai. No. No way in hell. My father and I are not moving in to your castle permanently."

"Its not a castle you silly-"

"Tamaki. Please?"

He finally seemed to settle down. She saw the change in his eyes. The goofy King persona was replaced with the person she was really friends with. A little more serious, honest, and far more intelligent then he let on. After much deliberation, he sighed.

"Very well. I am not your warden. You are really free to do whatever you want. I just like knowing your safe…"

Haruhi was about to respond but then he finished with.

"Daddy's got to keep tabs on his little girl you know." And winked at her.

There it was.

"I miss my dad. I miss my own bed. And it'll be so much easier to concentrate on my assignments if I'm back home."

Crossing his arms he nodded understandingly. "I'll have your stuff brought back to your home. But I have a request of you."

"What's that?" She looked at him warily. That was almost always a bad thing. Like the time with the bunny suit…

"Let me drive you home."

"Right now? Sure."

"No. Everyday. Please Haruhi. I'm sure your father would agree with me about wanting to be one hundred percent sure that you make it home safely every night."

It was true that her father had been sending her texts ever hour or so asking how she was doing. Maybe if she accepted this gesture from Tamaki then it would ease his mind a bit.

"All right. Thank you Senpai."

He smiled again before suddenly snapping his fingers. "Ah. Right. I still need to tell Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai. Come with me?"

"I'm going to go get my stuff from my locker."

"I'll meet you there. This will just be a minute."

* * *

As Haruhi was fastening the buckles on her bag she was suddenly drenched in some very cold liquid. The shock of it surprised her enough to cause her to jolt which set off another round of dizziness followed by a headache.

Wonderful.

Looking down at the mess around her she saw that someone had dumped soda on her.

"I don't know why your getting such special treatment from the other members of the Host Club, but because of you my boyfriend had to be transferred to a boarding school in Switzerland you bastard."

Haruhi turned and saw the culprit standing over her. The Ouran uniform yellow dress slung over one arm; in her opposite hand she held an empty can of soda. This girl was pretty indefinable from every other girl that went to Ouran, perfect in appearance in every way it seemed. Currently she was wearing what looked like any other pair of shorts and tank top but Haruhi could guess that they were probably from some designer she had never heard of and cost more than she spent on food in a year.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had nothing to do with anyone getting transferred anywhere. And I'm a member of the Host Club, so I'm not getting special treatment but they are just helping out a fellow club member."

Haruhi was very well aware that she got special treatment from the boys. But she also suspected that it was simply because that they were accustomed to spoiling women, and really didn't know how to turn it off. Even when they were around her.

"How - ! Tamaki! How are you?"

Haruhi turned to see the second-year student walk in with a frown. "Haruhi. What happened?" He asked completely ignoring the girl behind her.

"I just slipped on some spilt soda in the hall. No big deal." She shrugged.

"And then rolled in it?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "That would be incredibly stupid. No. I just fell."

"You've sure gotten clumsier lately." He finally relented before looking for the other girl who had been in the room. But she seemed to have vanished.

Odd. Usually girls wanted his attention… no matter. He was busy now anyway.

"Well. Lets get you home so you can shower and change."

She nodded and followed him to the pick up area. But in the back of her mind was the nagging thought. _It really wasn't over yet._

* * *

 _Please Review!_


End file.
